


A Proposal (#286 Change)

by ladygray99



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Community: numb3rs100, Drabble, Gen, Post Season/Series 06
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-12
Updated: 2012-10-12
Packaged: 2017-11-16 04:04:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/535290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nikki’s about to take a big step and she wants Alan to help her along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Proposal (#286 Change)

There was something about the Craftsmen that just infused Nikki with a sense of peace. She’d found that the worst part about leaving the FBI was no longer having good excuses to just stop by.

Alan handed her a glass of wine and relaxed into the sofa. “So, the fed rumour mill is that you are thinking about running for city council.”

“Paperwork is filed, campaign starts Monday.”

Alan gave her a smile. “Well, if you’re looking for a vote…”

Actually,” Nikki carefully set her wine on the coffee table. “I’m looking for a little more than a vote.”

“Really?” Alan looked curious but not overly so. Playing it cool. Nikki pitied anyone who dismissed him as some silly old man.

“I read your file before I left.”

“Filthy lies, all of it.”

Nikki couldn’t help the chuckle. “I also read through the transcripts of your protest speeches. They were good, really good. I need a staff writer. Someone who can help me get across the passion but also keep me from sounding like an angry length of blunt pipe.”

Alan shook his head. “You’ve got the wrong Eppes. Margaret was real orator. She had such eloquence.”

Nikki had figured Alan’s first reaction would be no. “You’ve got skills to. I could win an election off your Thanksgiving toasts.”

“You can have those for free.”

“Alan, I know there are some things we disagree on, but there is a lot of stuff we do agree on, like the fact that things are messed up and need to change. I want to go in and start changing this city into what it should be. Really shake up the old guard. And I want smart people around me while I do it. What do you say to one more swing at revolution?”


End file.
